Strange
by Ryo-sama
Summary: This is a HarrySeverus story, set in a time where HBP has NOT happened. Severus has come to stay at Grimmauld Place, but Harry has no idea why. Does he want to know? Read on to find out more.
1. Beginnings

**Strange...; Chapter One: "The Beginning"**

**Summary:** In a nutshell, this is a work-in-progress HP/SS that I have been working on with my editor, who has apparently lost interest in it. Harry gets into some strange situations with a certain Potions Master, and the result is...well, I don't know yet. I'll let you know when the bunny comes to me and gives me the answer.

**Rating: **This fic is rated M for some slight language and for future scenes. silence I think.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just play with them for fun. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Hello, once again! Yes, I am back! I know; it's been forever. I have moved, I have lost my computer, and many other things, so I haven't had a chance to upload anything. Well, I didn't _lose_ my computer, but I lost everything on it, and during the move I lost the ability to submit anything, so... Well, I'll give you a little bit of info about this story. I got the idea from my editor, who is in a different state than me now and probably won't be helping me anymore. I will still give her credit when she has written anything for this story. Okay, an explanation: the events of HBP have NOT happened, obviously. Otherwise, Harry and Severus wouldn't be together. I would also like to point out that Harry is 20, and that Severus, for my purposes only, is 34. Harry is one month away from his 21st birthday when this starts. Before I start the story, I would also like to point out that in 1st and 2nd year, Harry was involved with Oliver Wood. From 3rd year through 6th year, he was involved with Fred and George. (I will NOT be explaining how that works, so don't ask.) Harry was then with Draco Malfoy for 3 years. Okay, enough explanation; on with the story!

**Strange..., Chapter One: "The Beginning"**

Harry muttered to himself as he carefully navigated around Grimmauld Place in the dark. He had taken to wandering around at night to clear his mind. He also found that nobody else dared to come downstairs at this time because they were afraid of angering him further.

"I don't see why that greasy git has to be here all of the time. I can't think of anything that would bring him here and cause him to stay," muttered Harry under his breath, shaking his head. He had reached his destination-the kitchen-and busied himself with fixing his midnight snack: a cup of hot chocolate with a shot of milk added and some marshmallows. He was so busy that he didn't feel the change in the atmosphere that meant that someone either very stupid or very brave had come downstairs. Harry did notice the person's presence, however, when he entered the kitchen. Harry stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to glare at the man standing in the doorway.

"Is there something I can get for you, Professor?" asked Harry sarcastically, putting an emphasis on the last word. The man in the doorway sneered, but did not answer. "Perhaps maybe a brain?" Harry muttered to himself, but Snape heard him.

"Maybe I could get you something, Potter. How about we start with your manners? Then we'll move on to try and correct your, um, interesting nighttime patterns." Harry growled, but didn't say anything. Instead, he picked up his mug and left the room. Snape rolled his eyes and started preparing what he had come downstairs for.

"Are you joking, Harry? The idiot actually went downstairs!"

"Ron, keep your voice down. You forget, we're in the same house as he is," whispered Hermione. "But really, Harry, what was he doing?"

"No idea. Probably getting something to eat. All I know is that if he continues to do it, I'll go insane."

"I thought you already were insane, mate. You are the only person that I know of that includes a midnight visit to the kitchen in his routine." Harry punched Ron in the arm. "Ouch! Geez, will you quit doing that?"

"Come on. Maybe if we're lucky, we can eat breakfast in peace for once." Ron and Hermione followed Harry downstairs. For once, there was nobody else in the kitchen, so the Trio enjoyed a quiet breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Harry wandered around the library, not really searching for anything, just passing the time. Ron and Hermione had gone out to do some shopping, leaving Harry relatively alone. The only other person in the house at this point was Snape, who kept to himself most of the time. Today, however, was not one of those times. Harry was making his fourth round of the library when he felt someone staring at him. He whipped around and came face-to-face with Snape.

"Can't I be alone for once without you bothering me?" Harry asked indignantly.

"I thought I said that you needed to do something about your lack of manners, Potter."

"Just because you said something about my manners does not mean that I have to listen," replied Harry. "This is my house, not yours, and therefore, you are my guest, not my teacher, so I do not have to listen to you."

"Well, Potter, it seems that we have a problem, then."

"Yes, Snape, it seems that we do," snarled Harry. Snape sneered at Harry.

"It appears that you have picked up some of your godfather's habits."

"Do you have a problem with that?" challenged Harry.

"No, not at all." Snape muttered something else, but Harry didn't quite catch it. He thought he heard Snape say something about "very sexy," but that was absurd.

'I must be going mad,' thought Harry, shaking his head. 'Why in the world would Snape ever say that something was sexy? I must be losing my mind.' Snape interrupted his thoughts.

"Well then, Mister Potter, I suppose I have to ask for your permission to read in here, right?" Harry knew that Snape was doing it just to be an ass, because without another word, Snape sat down in a chair and opened his book.

"By all means, have a seat," whispered Harry. "I daresay you would anyway, no matter what I had said." Harry thought he heard Snape chuckle, but of course, that was also absurd. "I need to start drinking coffee in the mornings," muttered Harry as he exited the library, shaking his head.

"Harry, if it bothers you that much, why don't you ask him to leave? You're the only one who can," Ron pointed out later, when Harry had finished telling Ron and Hermione what had happened.

"Do we even know why he's here?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"You could ask him why he's here. I doubt he'd tell you, though," added Hermione.

"I'm not sure I want to know why he's here. He's starting to creep me out," muttered Harry. He had left out the 'sexy' part just because he didn't want his friends to think that he had completely lost his mind. It was bad enough that he thought that he'd lost his mind; he didn't need them to think so too.

So, what do you think so far? I know that it's not the best intro to a story that I've done, but I like it. That's just me, though. So, tell me what you think of the story so far, okay? Thank you very much for taking the time to read this! Please R&R!


	2. Nighttime Love?

**Strange..., Chapter Two: "Nighttime...Love?"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this fic. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with the story a bit. grins

**Rating:** M, for content and language.

**Summary:** Harry and Snape have some..._interesting_ encounters. What happens when Harry has NO idea what to do? Read on to find out!

Hello, once again! I am back with another update for this story. I apologize to all of my reviewers; I thought that this would be up sooner, but finding the time to type it was a little bit difficult. I am happy for the reviews I have received so far, and would like to thank everybody who has reviewed. glomps reviewers Anyway, today's installation of the story has experienced some technical difficulties that I would like to point out right now. First of all, at one point, Harry undergoes some character changes, so he will appear a little bit out of character. For those of you who have liked the way I have portrayed Harry, I am sorry. My editor and I differ a little, which is why Harry's character appears a little...off at one point. I will attempt to fix it as best as I can without killing the story. One other thing, which has to do with the first one: I will attempt to keep both Harry and Severus in-character as much as possible, but if I do not, I apologize now.

One last thing before I start this chapter. My editor has contributed to this chapter, so I will give her credit right now so that I do not have to interrupt the story later on. Thank you and enjoy!

**Strange..., Chapter Two: "Nighttime...Love?"**

Harry was again downstairs at midnight to get his snack, and this time, he felt the change.

'What does he want now?' thought Harry. He was about to find out. Snape came into the kitchen, not at all surprised to see Harry standing there.

"I see. So, is this your nightly routine, Potter?"

"Yes. Why are you down here again?"

"Does it bother you, Potter?"

"Yes, it does. Everybody else leaves me alone; why can't you?" Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Now, really Potter. Can't you even attempt to be civil?"

"No." When no further response came, Snape decided to speak again.

"I see. Well, if you must know, I have a habit of coming down to the kitchen for a midnight snack." That was not what Harry expected him to say. "I can see that you do the same thing, but you have a reason for doing it, don't you?" Snape sneered. This conversation was increasing in weirdness, but Harry decided to just go with it. Sort of.

"Yes, I do have a reason, but that's none of your business. Do you have a reason, or are you just doing it to annoy me?"

"I thought I told you to work on your manners. Oh well, since you asked...I do not have a reason, and I am not doing it to annoy you. I just happen to like a midnight snack every once in awhile. Is that a crime?" This conversation was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute, but at this point Harry didn't care. He might as well talk to the insufferable man while he still could, or at least banter with him. Harry wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore now that he had achieved "of age" status, so this would be the only time that he could talk to Snape, although he had no idea why he would want to.

"So, why are you here?" Snape raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry questioningly.

"Why do you want to know, Potter? Have you gone back to your 'superiority complex' years?"

"Because. No, I haven't gone back to my 'superiority complex,' as you so like to call it. You wouldn't be here without a reason."

"Well, you're right about that, but I don't think that you want to know why I'm here."

"Try me." in stead of answering, Snape went around the kitchen, making his midnight snack, which turned out to be the same as Harry's. Harry was shocked. Snape smirked.

"Not what you were expecting, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes at the note of amusement in Snape's voice. Snape sat down at the table and slowly sipped on his hot chocolate. Harry debated for several minutes before sitting down across from him. Snape chuckled. Harry's head snapped up.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You are, Mr. Potter. I do not bite. Unless you want me to," muttered Snape quietly, but not quietly enough because Harry heard him. Harry started choking on his drink.

"What!" Harry sputtered, stunned. Snape smirked before finishing his chocolate. He then stood up and placed his mug in the sink.

"Easy there, Mister Potter. My reason for being here is simple, but I would prefer that you not share it with your friends." After a couple of seconds of silence, he added, "Unless you want to freak them out." With that, Snape left the kitchen, leaving Harry to his jumbled thoughts.

Harry did not say anything about last night's encounter to Ron or Hermione, even though they knew that something was wrong. They knew enough about Harry's moods to see that he was in 'don't ask' mode, so they decided not to say anything. Harry kept to himself all day, not wanting to talk to anyone. After lunch, he found himself sitting outside, enjoying the sunshine. He felt a presence join him after an hour, but he chose to ignore it. If Snape wanted to talk to Harry, then he could start the conversation himself, which he did.

"Not a bad day, weather-wise. Mood-wise, I would say that today has not been a good day for you." Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "And I see that you are not talking to me. Could it have been something I said that has scared you off?" Harry wouldn't have responded had it not been for the tone of Snape's voice, mocking Harry and daring him to say something. Harry immediately jumped up and turned to face Snape.

"Allow me to assure you, Snape, that you have not 'scared me off.' I would prefer not talking to you while I'm trying to figure everything out."

"Oh, really? Would you like me to leave, Mister Potter?" Harry didn't answer. Instead, he sighed and sat back down. After several minutes, Snape sat down too, but several feet away so as not to offend Harry. Harry noticed and snorted in amusement.

"Why?" Snape looked at him questioningly, not sure what Harry was asking.

"Why what?" Snape asked in exasperation after several minutes.

"Why me?"

"What exactly do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be nice," said Harry sarcastically.

"I'm not really sure, Potter. I don't think I can truthfully answer that question without sounding like an idiot."

"You are so infuriating!" exclaimed Harry in exasperation.

"Thank you very much for your insightful comment, Mister Potter."

"Argh! Can you drop the formal act? If you're going to be an insufferable git, fine! Just find some other way of insulting me." Snape chuckled again. "Now what's so funny? No, wait, let me guess. It's me again, right?"

"Sort of. I actually find your anger amusing. By all means, please continue," he said in his silky voice. When he reverted back to that tone, it meant that he was getting angry, which made Harry even more frustrated.

"That's it. I'm leaving." With that, Harry stood up and left.

Later, as Harry was preparing for bed, he felt Snape's presence once again.

"Do you live to annoy me?" asked Harry as he turned to face the man again. One look at Snape's eyes, however, had Harry looking around nervously. Harry could tell that Snape was still angry from earlier, and Harry knew that could turn out to be very bad for him.

"Well, I could say yes, but then I'd be lying, wouldn't I Mister Potter?"

"Wha...what do you want?"

"Hmm...are you afraid, Potter?" Harry didn't answer. Snape stepped forward, clearing the doorway. With a flick of his wand, the door closed and locked. Harry slowly started backing away, but that didn't help because Snape continued to advance on him. A few more steps, and Harry found that he could go no further. The glint in Snape's eyes warned Harry that this situation could become dangerous. And at this point, he had no choice in the matter.

"What are you doing in my room, anyway?" asked Harry, hoping to buy some time. Snape smirked.

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"No, not really," muttered Harry, not daring to look into the Potion's Master's eyes. Snape reached out slowly and let his fingers brush across Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch unwittingly. Snape brought his index finger up and slowly traced the small scar on Harry's forehead. Harry purred. Snape chuckled. Harry slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"You sound like a cat." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I've never been with someone who has taken the time to discover my likes and dislikes. For that person to be you just makes this whole thing seem really unnatural."

"Well, Mister Potter, get used to it because I'm not leaving anytime soon. You could scream and shout for help all you like, but nobody will hear."

"Who said I was gonna shout for help? I never said anything about needing help. I think that I can deal with you on my own, thank you very much," said Harry defensively. One corner of Snape's mouth twitched slightly.

"Such impertinence. Who knew that you could be so disrespectful."

"How long is this going to last? I would like to get some sleep."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be sleeping much tonight, Potter," said Snape slyly.

"Why does your tone of voice suddenly make me feel uneasy?" In response, Snape ran his fingers across Harry's scar again, causing him to purr in contentment. As if just realizing who he was with, Harry's eyes snapped open, and he tried to run towards the door. Emphasis on the word "tried."

"Not so fast, Potter. You are not leaving this room at all tonight." Harry rolled his eyes, still struggling against the arm around his waist. Snape tightened his grip and pulled Harry to him. Harry sighed and gave up.

"Dirty old man," he muttered. Snape laughed, which startled Harry.

"I have been called a lot of things I my life, Potter, but I do believe that this is the first time anyone has referred to me as a dirty old man."

"I doubt that it will be the last," muttered Harry, cheeks flushed. Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Now why in the world are you blushing, Potter? This is a hell of a time to become shy," Snape growled.

"For your information, Snape, I am not shy, nor will I ever be. That was the first time that I have ever heard you laugh, and I kind of liked it, if you must know," said Harry indignantly. That caught Snape by surprise. After a long pause, Harry chuckled. "I'll bet nobody has ever told you that, either. Am I right?" he said, interpreting Snape's silence.

"Hm. Good guess, Mister Potter." Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Snape instantly let go of Harry, who staggered slightly before gaining his footing.

"They're not going to come in here, you idiot. Unless of course it's Hermione; than she'll find a way to break your spells," muttered Harry under his breath.

"Harry dear, are you in there?" came what was unmistakably Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. What is it?"

"Okay, dear. I was just checking. I need to go out for a little while. I won't be gone too long, and Severus is around here somewhere; though goodness knows where." Mrs. Weasley continued to mutter to herself as she left. Harry waited until he was sure she was out of hearing before bursting out laughing. Snape continued to stare at the door, dumbfounded.

"You should see the look on your face right now; it's priceless," Harry added, gasping for breath. Snape rolled his eyes and sat down. Harry started to calm down, but he was still chuckling as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard, then it was shut off. Harry stepped out, drying his face with a towel. After several minutes of silence, Harry, who had gone back into the bathroom to return the towel, stepped back out to investigate. Snape was still sitting on Harry's bed, but he was now watching every move that Harry made.

"What is it about me that has you so captivated?" Instead of answering, a small smile played across Snape's lips. Harry rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Snape saw this, and appeared to be lost in thought for a couple of minutes. He then stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing. Harry watched him apprehensively but did not move from his spot. Instead, he waited to see what Snape was going to do. He was about to find out. Snape stopped just inches in front of him. He then reached out and let his fingertips gently brush over Harry's scar, making him purr again.

"You know, that's a funny reaction coming from you. Why do you do it?" asked Snape, letting his fingers slide down Harry's cheek.

"I don't know," replied Harry truthfully. His eyes followed Snape's hand as it traced his lips before caressing his other cheek. Snape stopped his movements. Harry's eyes glanced up to meet Snape's questioningly.

"You don't have to tolerate this, you know. Although I may not act like it, I am not completely heartless. All it takes is one word, and I'll leave you alone."

"You're giving me a choice?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," said Snape simply. They were silent for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I don't want you to stop. It felt good," said Harry, not meeting Snape's eyes. Snape smiled to himself, only a little shocked at Harry's admission. Okay, he was a lot shocked, but he didn't show it. He then reached up and once again let his fingertips trace the scar. Harry purred and smiled. The sight was breathtaking.

"Well, Potter, I believe I have discovered a soft spot of yours. I wonder, though, if your reaction would be the same if I were to kiss your scar. Shall we find out?" Harry couldn't speak; he could only watch as Snape leaned forward. As he got closer, Harry's eyes slowly closed. He felt the light touch of lips pressed to his forehead. The touch sent a shiver down his spine, awaking a fire within him that he never knew existed. The touch left him, but he kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before opening them. Snape was watching him, trying to figure out what game Harry was playing. He quirked his eyebrow questioningly at Harry. Instead of saying anything, Harry just smiled and walked over to the chest of drawers that held his clothes. After finding what he was looking for, he turned around and walked passed Snape into his bathroom. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on. He adjusted the temperature, all the while aware that Snape was watching his every move. He then turned around and walked back out into his room, not meeting Snape's eyes. He removed his shoes and placed them in a corner before turning back around. The look in Snape's eyes spoke of confusion, hope, and something else, something that Harry could not understand. He ignored it and walked back into the bathroom, or he would have if Snape hadn't reached out to stop him.

"What game are you playing at, Potter? This is very dangerous," growled Snape. Harry struggled against Snape's grasp, and finally won. He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest.

"Game? This is no game, Snape. I just want to take a shower. The fact that you are here does not bother me in the least bit."

"So then, what exactly are you trying to do? Toy with me? Tease me?"

"Isn't that the same thing? Never mind. See, I was right. You are a dirty old man. However, if you would like to watch me shower, the door to the bathroom is open, obviously."

"So who's really the dirty one? Me or you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we both are, to an extent," said Harry, chuckling to himself.

"Why exactly are you doing this, Potter? If I had even suggested this a few minutes ago, you would have run out of this room shouting 'Rapist!' at the top of your lungs."

"I don't know why," Harry answered truthfully. A thought hit him and he smirked playfully. "Maybe it just took a while for me to figure out what I want and how to get it." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so? My, you sure changed your mind fast. How do I know you won't do it again?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I promise I'll warn you before I start screaming 'Rape!'," he said dryly.

"Such sarcasm," said Snape.

"So are you going to watch? Or would you rather join me?" Harry laughed as he walked into the bathroom.

"That," Snape said, "is a very silly question. It's like asking if I want to play chess or watch chess."

"I guess that depends on whether or not you're good at chess," Harry called from the bathroom where he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Snape stood in the doorway, now facing Harry, following his every move. Harry tossed his shirt off to one side and then turned to face Snape.

"Well? Would you play or watch?" Snape appeared to be lost in thought for several minutes before speaking.

"I think I'd play," he replied with a grin that was borderline creepy.

"Okay then. I have no idea why I'm doing this," Harry muttered to himself as he pulled another towel out. He didn't feel at all comfortable undressing in front of Snape, but he was the one who had suggested the idea, so he couldn't very well back out now. He finished undressing, but he refused to turn back around and face Snape. Instead, he climbed into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him.

Okay, that's it for this chapter! So, what did you think of it? I apologize again for taking so long to update, but finding time to type and update isn't as easy as it looks when you're in college. I also apologize for the slight cliffhanger, but my wrists are _really_ starting to hurt, and I don't need carpal tunnel right now. Please read and review! Bai-bai for now!


	3. Caught! Or Not

"**Strange," Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, and I never will. _Sigh_. Oh well, it's still fun to play with the characters.

**Summary:** I don't remember...TT-TT How sad...

**Rating:** M for language and content. SLASH; don't like, don't read.

Well, hello once again! Yes, I am back with the next chapter. _Does a happy dance_. Woo hoo! I decided that since somebody sent me a private message, I thought that I'd update my story again. Thank you to Aoi Riiko for your message. This chapter has been typed up and updated for you. _Grins_. Another thank you is in order for all of you have submitted reviews so far. Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!) I appreciate everyone's feedback and comments on my stories. Well, I am still stuck, but do not worry; I will have at least one more chapter after this before I have to wait for the inspiration bunny, or my long-distance part-time editor, to strike. It's whichever happens first, so right now it's a toss-up. _Shrugs._ Well, on with the story! Oh, and one more thing: 1) This first part, and a couple of other spots, have been written by Yuri-san, my long-distance, part-time editor. Carry on!

"**Strange," Chapter Three**

The warm water soothed Harry and helped wash away his fear. He was reaching for the shampoo when he heard Snape get in. Harry's hand froze on the bottle, all of his inhibition rushing back. The bottle was gently tugged from his grasp and the next thing he knew there were strong hands massaging shampoo into his scalp.

"Professor," Harry said nervously.

"Severus," Snape whispered in his ear. Harry shivered. "And I won't do anything that you don't want me to do." As Severus' hands gently massaged through Harry's hair, Harry closed his eyes lazily and leaned back slightly against Severus. Just then, a light ghost of a touch brushed against Harry's back and nudged him into the water. Harry decided to lean back all the way this time. Although he was still afraid of what could happen, Harry's movements were becoming bolder with each passing minute. Severus wasn't really sure of what he could and couldn't do, so his movements were timid almost. At this point, he was gently tracing a small scar on Harry's left shoulder.

"Harry," whispered Snape. It wasn't a question; Severus was just saying his name to see how it would sound.

"Mmm?" Harry murmured. He had obviously taken the statement for a question.

Snape shook his head and placed a light kiss on the side of Harry's neck. "Are you going to wash, or do I have to do it for you?" Harry leaned back into Snape, tilting his head back to rest on the older man's shoulder in such a way that they could look each other in the eye if Snape turned his head.

"I thought you had other things on your mind than washing." He straightened back up and reached for the soap. "Guess I was wrong."

Snape caught hold of his wrist before his fingers wrapped around the soap. "You tease," he growled.

"I am not," Harry argued.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes–you are."

"No, I'm not."

"If I say you are, then you are." As he said this, it struck Snape how very juvenile this argument was.

"Well in that case," Harry said, "yes, I am. And you _like_ it."

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter. I enjoy having these juvenile arguments with you, and I especially enjoy you teasing me. But I wonder," Severus added, "how would you react if I did this?" Without another word, Severus reached over, caught Harry around the waist, and, turning him to face Severus, pulled him up against Severus' body. Harry gasped as their bodies touched. Just as Severus was about to kiss Harry, the sound of Harry's bedroom door opening could be heard. (No, it was NOT charmed to stay locked; just closed.) Harry and Severus looked at each other, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Harry? Hey mate, where are...? Oh, the shower."

"What do you want, Ron?" Harry was silently praying that Ron wouldn't see Severus' outline through the shower door.

"Harry, my mum wants to know if you've seen the git. She can't find him anywhere. She's pretty sure that he didn't leave the house, but she swears up and down that she's looked everywhere for him. Personally, I'm hoping that he's left, but we can't have everything."

"Well, you can tell your mother that I haven't seen him for several hours." Harry was still praying that Ron wouldn't see anything, and now he was praying that Ron wouldn't stay too long. He got both of his wishes.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I bothered you." Harry listened as Ron's footsteps receded. Behind him, Severus let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That was a little too close for comfort," muttered Harry.

"What was? The fact that your friend almost walked in on us, or are you referring to my being too close to you?" asked Severus, who was currently leaning back against the wall of the shower.

"I was referring to the fact that Ron came way too close to finding us in the shower together, naked. At this point, I don't think I could deal with him freaking out at me. He doesn't even know that I'm not straight," Harry muttered.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that you're completely gay, or are you bi?" Harry rolled his eyes at how childish Severus sounded.

"Yes, I'm completely gay, as you so eloquently put it. Why else would I be standing in a shower with you of all people, completely naked? This isn't some kind of experiment. I haven't been straight for several years now. I tried dating girls, but I always cheated on them with guys, so that didn't work."

"Out of curiosity, who have you been with, if you don't mind me asking," Severus asked. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"This is a really weird conversation to be having, but since you asked, I'll tell you. Let's see, I was with Oliver Wood for two years. I was with the Weasley twins for four years, and I was with Draco up until a year ago when he dumped me for Zabini, who was a one-night stand of mine the year before that. Draco didn't like that too much," Harry added, shaking his head. He then looked up at Severus, who was staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"I shouldn't have asked," Severus muttered, looking away. Harry regarded him for several minutes before walking up to him. Severus glanced at Harry, then quickly looked away, feeling very foolish. Harry slowly reached up and turned Severus' face towards him, forcing Severus to look him in the eyes.

"Does it bother you that much? I'm not some kind of whore, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, in the case of Oliver Wood, I didn't do anything too physical with him. Fred, George, and I didn't do anything the first two years, and Draco and I didn't really connect the first year we got together. He wasn't sure what to make of me, and vice versa. And of course, there was quite a bit of alcohol involved with Zabini, unfortunately. I regret that one a lot, because after that, my relationship with Draco lost most of its meaning." Severus still didn't speak. He looked away again, and this time Harry didn't try to make him look back. Harry sighed, turned the water off, and opened the shower door. (Water waster!) Harry stepped out and walked over to where he'd placed the towels. He picked the top one up and wrapped it around his waist. Before he could leave the room, though, Severus spoke.

"Wait," he whispered. Harry stopped and slowly turned around. "It doesn't bother me, hearing who you've been with. It's just that I didn't realize..." Severus seemed to be at a loss for words, which was very strange for him.

"That I'd been gay for so long? Yeah, well the only ones who know about it are my boyfriends, and I highly doubt that they'll blab. I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore knows about it, but that man never misses anything, so that's no surprise. Other than that, nobody else knows." Harry smiled gently. "I suppose I'm at your mercy now."

"I won't tell anyone," Severus told him.

Harry nodded. "I figured." He turned to leave again and was stopped again.

"Are you serious about this?" the older man asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Harry stood for a minute with his back to Severus before speaking.

"I need to think about this," he answered honestly. He felt like he should say more, but wasn't sure what.

Severus solved the problem by speaking first. "I understand."

It was silent and awkward for a few minutes as both men dressed (Severus in the bathroom, Harry in his room). When Severus exited the bathroom though, he found that Harry had already left.

Tah dah! So, what do you think? I apologize for the fact that this is a cliff hanger, but my wrists _really_ hurt, and that's where this section ended anyway. Please read and review; I'd like to know what you think. Bai bai!


	4. Thinking

**Strange, Chapter Four: "Thinking"**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** This is HPSS SLASH, so if you don't like, don't read. Set after Harry is out of school, and no, HBP has NOT happened.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters; I just like to play with them a little. _Grins_

Hello once again!!!! Yes, I am back. You thought that I had left for good, didn't you? Well, that's all right, I'll forgive you. I haven't had much time to update so...Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!! Much thanks to my part-time editor for her contributions!!!!

**Chapter Four: "Thinking"**

Harry had gone to one of the only places where he was fairly certain that no one would ever look for him: Sirius's closet. Or what had once been Sirius's closet. It was a walk-in, filled with clothes and shoes that he was positive he had never seen his godfather wear. It was comforting to be in a place where he could still feel Sirius's presence. It still smelled like Sirius too; as no one went in there but Harry.

The closet had a little niche that was perfect for sitting and thinking. When simply thinking couldn't lift Harry's mood, trying on clothes would. Sirius had owned the oddest things- most of the clothes were what Sirius had worn when he was still in school.

Today was a thinking day, not a clothes day though. Harry settled down in his normal spot, in the middle of the winter clothes, between two coats.

Severus Snape. His father's old nemesis, a man nearly twice his own age. Known as the greasy old git to the Trio and Snivellus to the Marauders. And now he wanted to have a relationship with Harry.

This was going to take awhile.

Severus had decided to give Harry his space for now, so he found another book in the library, sat down in a chair, and started to read. Pretty soon he was so engrossed in his book that he did not notice when someone, or rather two someone's, walked into the library.

"Hey git!"

"Ron! How many times have I told you to keep your opinions to yourself? I apologize, Professor," Hermione added hastily. Severus did not look up, but he nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"Well, I'm not obligated to be nice to him, so I choose not to. Since we've found you, now we can't find Harry. Any idea where he might have gone?"

"Well, I haven't seen him for several hours, so I can't help you," said Severus, still not looking up from his book. As Ron and Hermione started to leave, however, he spoke up again. "However, you might try Black's old room if you haven't already. I would advise, however, that you give him a little more time before you go get him. The last time I saw him, he looked troubled by something." Which, of course, was very true, but Severus didn't think that Weasley and Granger needed to know what had been troubling Harry.

"How do you know where Harry is?" Ron demanded. Hermione elbowed him sharply and dragged him out of the library. Ron rubbed his now sore ribs and asked, "How does he know where Harry is?"

"He doesn't," Hermione told him. "He was speculating for our benefit. Let's go."

When they reached Sirius's old room, they found it disappointingly empty.

"Maybe he's in the closet," Hermione suggested. Ron gave her a sideway's glance.

"He's claustrophobic, 'Mione. He would not hide in a closet." Hermione shrugged and opened the closet door.

"Yet there he is," she said, pointing to the sleeping Gryffindor.

"Well I'll be. How'd that git know where to look, though?"

"Ron, give it a rest. Snape was only making a guess; I highly doubt that he actually knew for a fact that we'd find Harry here." She smiled and then knelt beside the sleeping Harry. Ever so slightly, she nudged Harry. He stirred, stretched, and slowly opened one eye. He saw who it was, closed his eye again, rolled over, and went back to sleep. Hermione laughed softly.

"I think we should leave him alone for now," she said as she stood up. She turned around and gently shoved Ron out of the closet.

Later, Hermione decided to find Snape and ask him a question. Or several, depending on Snape's answer. She found him sitting outside, leaning up against a tree. He looked up from his book as Hermione approached.

"Granger," Snape said by way of greeting.

"Professor," Hermione replied.

"What is it?"

"How did you know that we might find Harry in Sirius' room?"

"I didn't really; it was just a guess. I assume that means that you found him," Snape said, going back to his book.

"Yes, we found him. You said that when you had seen him earlier in the day that Harry looked troubled. Any idea why?"

"Not a clue. Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Granger?" Hermione seemed to study Snape for several minutes before deciding that he wasn't going to tell her anything else. He regarded her for a minute before going back to his book.

Hermione left feeling more confused than when she had entered. It was obvious that Snape knew something that she didn't, and for some reason, he didn't see fit to tell her. What could he be hiding? And why?

Harry woke in the closet to find someone staring at him. He yawned stretched, rubbed his eyes, and then turned his attention towards his observer.

"Whaddaya want 'Mione?" he mumbled.

"Answers," Hermione answered.

"Answers to what?"

Hermione sighed. "That's just it. I don't even know what the question is yet, but something's going on Harry, and I want to know what."

Harry stood slowly and stretched again. "Hermione, I love you, but it's none of your business. Please, just leave it be."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she wordlessly watched her friend go. The conversation had been enlightening– it was obvious now that the 'situation' involved Harry and he didn't want anyone to know...but he'd told her– albeit politely– to butt out. Although she hated to do it, she was going to have to resort to a tactic that only the Weasley twins would use. Hermione was going to follow Harry around and spy on him.

"Ah, Harry. To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I'm confused about some things, and you're the only person that I felt I could trust to not say anything to anyone," said Harry, smiling sheepishly. Remus laughed.

"Harry, you look like a puppy with his tail between his legs. I highly doubt that what you have to say could be that bad."

"Well, see, I'm not straight, and I haven't been for several years now." Harry stopped and looked at Remus to gage his reaction. Surprisingly, Remus was smiling.

"Harry, I've known that for awhile now. You honestly didn't think that Sirius and I wouldn't notice, did you? We knew that you hadn't told anyone about your sexuality, so we didn't say anything to you. Your secret is safe with me. Please continue." Harry smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Anyway, I like someone, really like him, but I'm not sure how to handle it. He's not exactly the kind of person to always express how he feels, but when he told me that he liked me, it kind of freaked me out. I'm confused as to where I should take the relationship and how I should talk to him, and could I possibly be anymore unclear with what I'm saying?" Remus laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry. I understand what you're talking about. I went through the same thing when I found out that Sirius loved me. I have no idea what happened between you and this person, but I can guess. I can also guess at who you are referring to, but I won't ever say anything to anyone. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this much. Just think about what you want, Harry. That's usually the best course of action." Harry smiled and stood up.

"Thanks a lot, Remus. I knew I could count on you." Harry turned to leave.

"Oh, and Harry? Good luck with him. That man can be a handful if you're not too careful. I hope, however, that he's the one for you and that you can be happy with him. Also, beware of Hermione. I do believe that she is trying to find out what's going on. If you don't want her to know, be careful what you say and where you say it," said Remus with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry nodded in understanding and gave his friend a quick hug before leaving.

Well, what did you think? This is the extent of my typing for tonight, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter. My fingers and wrists are killing me. Please tell me what you think!!!! No flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome, though. Bai-bai!!!!


	5. Stealing Thoughts!

**Strange, Chapter Five: "Stealing...Thoughts?!?!"**

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** HPSS SLASH, so if you don't like, then don't read. This time around, Harry's...thoughts are stolen? Wait a minute...Yep, that's right. And Harry also goes to visit another friend for advice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of its characters; I just manipulate them a little.

Hello, once again!!!! Yes, I am updating a little faster, but be warned: it won't last very long 'cause I'm running out of what I have written for this story. The muse refuses to visit me, so...we'll have to wait and see what happens when I get that far. I am going to take the time to "talk" to my reviewers for the last chapter, 'cause I feel like it. I've never done it before either, so...

_secretlycharmed14_: Thank you very much!!!! I'm actually taking it slow 'cause I suck at writing that kinda stuff and because it works out better that way. No rushed relationships. I usually have my editor do "those" scenes, but since she has writer's block at the moment, I will be writing "those" scenes, which may take longer. Don't worry; there are still a couple more chapters before we get to that.

_Kavfh_: Thank you!!!! As you can see, I have updated again.

_Potter's Wifey_: Thank you!!!! I appreciate the support for my story.

_Perfect Marionette_: Thank you very much!!!! As you can see, I have updated again, so...I hope you enjoy!!!!

_yaoi-fied_: Yes, they will eventually get together, but for the moment they're not 'cause the muses didn't visit me soon enough, and plus, I like the slower approach. TT-TT

Okay, on with the story!!!! Once again, I credit some of this writing to my part-time editor. Carry on!!!!

**Chapter Five: "Stealing...Thoughts?!?!"**

The library was empty when Harry entered it, so he sat in a cushy chair, summoned a table, took a quill and a piece of parchment out of a pocket of his robe and started writing.

He wasn't writing anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. Occasionally he doodled. He'd done this often since seventh year; it helped him to sort out his thoughts. Right now, his thoughts desperately needed sorting. They were horribly jumbled.

The atmosphere in the room changed when Severus walked in. The older man wordlessly sat in a chair and began to read indifferently.

Harry continued to write furiously, not caring that his handwriting looked like chicken scratch; nobody was going to read it anyway...

Hermione stood just outside the doorway, carefully watching with interest. What on Earth was Harry writing? He only spontaneously wrote when something was weighing on his mind, so whatever was written on that paper, it was bound to be good. Hermione was dead-set on finding out.

"Harry?" she called. "Could you come here for a second?"

Harry looked up distractedly. "Hmm? Oh, sure." He stood, shoved the parchment into his pocket, and went over to his companion. "What's up?"

The brown-haired woman smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner is going to be a little late today."

Harry nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yup," said Hermione. As Harry turned to go, she caught hold of the corner of parchment sticking out of his pocket. His movement allowed it to slide out easily without notice and Hermione tucked it into her own pocket with a secretive smile.

"Hermione," Remus said as he walked up. Hermione turned to look at him. "Have you seen Molly?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't. If you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

Remus smiled. "Of course." As Hermione hurried off, she didn't notice the piece of parchment being _'Accio'_d out of her pocket. "This doesn't belong to you..." he murmured.

Harry growled in frustration as he emptied out his robe pockets. _'I could have sworn I put it in here.'_

After not finding his written thoughts in his pocket, he began to frantically search the library floor.

"Looking for this?" Remus asked, holding up Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked up at the werewolf. "Where did you...?"

Remus offered Harry a hand and helped him to his feet. "I believe Ms. Granger saw fit to liberate it from your pocket, so I figured I'd return the favor."

The brunette sighed in relief. "Thanks. I can't believe Hermione...no, wait. Yes I can. She's so frustrating sometimes I'd love to be able to talk to her about this, but I know she hates keeping things from Ron...and I think he's a budding homophobe. Oh, I just got an idea!"

Harry shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea...but it was too late. He'd already rung the doorbell. Someone was likely already on the way.

The door opened and Harry found himself face-to-face, well, face-to-chest really as Harry wasn't exactly tall, with a former Slytherin.

Blaise Zabini's eyebrows nearly rose straight off of his head. "Harry. What a pleasant surprise."

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside the house.

"Your lovely little ex," Blaise called back. "Come on in, Harry."

Harry walked inside and nearly collided with Draco, who was heading to the door.

"Hero!" the blonde exclaimed.

Harry smiled lopsidedly at his ex-boyfriend's nickname for him. "Hullo Dray." He laughed as Draco gave him a big hug. "What, no hard feelings?"

"Of course not, replied Draco with his own lopsided grin. "Come on in! Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. Blaise, what potion did you give him this time?" Harry asked as Draco practically skipped around the room. Blaise grinned sheepishly.

"You caught me. It's a potion called 'Happiness.' I'm still working on it, though, as you can tell. So far all it does is make Draco bounce off the walls. At least he doesn't swing from the light fixtures anymore."

"Yes, because a very happy and excited Draco isn't as dangerous as Draco the bouncing ferret," muttered Harry sarcastically. Blaise laughed.

"I remember that. I mention it to him in passing every once in awhile, just to make him angry."

"I used to do that, too."

"So, since Draco's kind of out of commission, what can I do for you?" Blaise rolled his eyes as he watched Draco hop up the stairs to his room.

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me with a situation of mine. I've already talked to Remus, and he helped a lot, but I'm still confused. I can't talk to Hermione 'cause she doesn't know that I'm gay, and I can't talk to Ron 'cause he's a homophobe. You and Draco are the only ones close by that I can trust, and since Draco's currently in 'La-La Land,' you're the only one I can talk to."

"Well, then I guess I'm your man. Not in that sense, by the way," Blaise added hastily. Harry smiled. Blaise led him into the dining room and they sat down opposite of each other. "It seems kinda funny that we trust each other," Blaise commented. "Considering our past and a not so friendly tussle over everyone's favorite blonde."

Harry shrugged. "You've got a good heart, Blaise."

"Said the lion to the snake," said Blaise. "That's one for the books. So Harry, how's life?"

"Confusing," Harry admitted. "It involves Severus."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "As in Severus Snape, Potions Master and godfather of Draco Malfoy?" Harry nodded in confirmation. "Continue please."

Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "It's a hard 'story' to tell...Severus 'confronted' me..."

"Ooh. Finger quotes." Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Go on."

"So, he 'confronted' me and somehow, gayness was admitted by both parties, feelings were admitted– also by both parties, red-headed interruptions happened, and thinking time was requested– by me, of course. I thought, fell asleep in a closet, talked to Remus, thought, had my thoughts stolen–twice!– had my thoughts returned to me, had an epiphany, and bam! Here I am."

Blaise's face was a mask of confusion. "Well, Harry, that was an interesting, unique and not very enlightening story. You had your _thoughts_ stolen?"

Harry grinned sheepishly and transferred his written thoughts from his pocket to the table. Blaise read the parchment and sighed.

"I don't know why anyone would want to steal your thoughts, Harry," he said finally. "They're horribly incoherent."

"I know," said Harry. "That's the problem...but...apparently there's a new 'product' on the market. Covert-Op Hermione! She sneaks, she spies, she steals! Available now at a house near you!"

Blaise chuckled. "What's her mission? To get inside your head?"

The Boy Who Lived shrugged. "All she'd find would be a nasty headache. She knows that I'm hiding something."

"I'll make you some stress-relief tea," Blaise said as he stood to do just that. "I guess it's lucky that you don't spend too much time with Draco anymore. Your secret wouldn't stay a secret for long. Lately, it's like he's got 'flamer' painted across his forehead or something."

Harry shook his head with a smile. "He never was very discreet."

"No," Blaise agreed. "But he doesn't even bother to try anymore. Not that I mind. Back to the topic at hand though...So, you like Severus and he likes you. What's the problem?"

"Grimmauld Place seems a lot smaller when you're trying to hide something."

"Tired of being a closet case?" Blaise teased gently. "Here's your tea."

"Thanks." Harry blew on the tea, then took a sip. "This is good!" he exclaimed.

Blaise smiled. "The recipe was Narcissa's, but Draco complained that it was too bitter, so I researched the ingredients and found a way to sweeten it up without changing the effect."

Harry closed his eyes as a wave of warm calm washed over him. "This is perfect." He paused for a minute to savor the effect of the tea, then returned to their conversation. "I am sort of tired of hiding from everyone," he allowed, "but I can't really tell them. I don't think that they'd take it well. I just– I don't know what to do."

Blaise frowned. Even with the tea doing its job, Harry still looked terribly overwhelmed. "Harry?" he said softly. "Harry." Harry looked up from his tea. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to make this all better. I'm not the one you need to talk to. Severus is." Harry nodded. "But I'm always here if you need me. Ok?" Another nod. "Good."

"Thanks, Blaise," said Harry. "So how are things with you?"

"A little hectic," Blaise answered. "Draco's a handful, like always."

"You make him sound like a misbehaving puppy."

Blaise shrugged. "If the shoe fits...But anyway, my classes are getting harder. The Potions course is a lot more hands-on than I thought it would be, hence my experimenting on Draco."

"He doesn't seem to mind," Harry commented.

"He doesn't," said Blaise. "He's a good test subject."

"I thought you were in school for medicine, though," said Harry.

"I am," Blaise assured him. "But to become a medi-wizard, Advanced Potions knowledge is required. I figured that if I have to learn it anyway, I might as well go for Mastery."

Harry laughed. "You never one to half-ass things."

The other man grinned. "Nope. But this not-so-little detour means that I'm going to be in school for quite a long time."

"But you like school, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, green-eyes," Blaise replied, a smirk playing on his lips. "I do."

Harry play-pouted. "Everyone has weird nicknames for me."

Blaise faked shock. "Weird nicknames! For you? Never! 'Hero' and 'green-eyes' both fit you."

"But it's no fair," Harry whined childishly. "I can't shorten your name!"

Blaise gave him a look that said 'well, it's not my fault.' "Poor Hawwy can't shorten my name like he does for everyone else. Oh, hey. Are you going to call Severus 'Sev'?"

A look of horror crossed Harry's face. "He'd murder me! He'd hex me to death!"

"Yeah, he probably would. It'd be pretty funny, though."

"No it wouldn't! You'd laugh if I died?" asked Harry, growing more and more indignant.

"No, of course I wouldn't laugh if you died, but I'd laugh if Severus actually did hex you. If he actually does like you, he'll be more lenient, I'm sure."

Ugh!!!! That took forever to finish typing! My wrists are killing me. Oh well...Okay, before you try killing me, the visit is not finished yet, but I had to end somewhere before my hands fell off, so this was it. Please read and review, and I will try to update sometime soon. Not sure when, but it'll be soon. I have to give my hands a rest, though, so...Bye for now!!!!


	6. The Visit Continues

**Strange, Chapter Six: "The Visit Continues..."**

**Rating:** M, or R

**Summary:** Please don't make me type out the summary again. If you've gotten this far without knowing what you're reading, then that's just sad.

**Disclaimer:** No, I am not J. K. Rowling. Have I ever said that I was? I just manipulate her characters to my liking. HPSS SLASH; don't like it, then don't read it.

Hello once again!!!! A Happy New Year to all of my reviewers/readers!!!! I have fixed a couple of spelling errors from the previous chapter, so if you get a new chapter thingy, or something like that, it's not; just some revision issues that needed fixed. I am back with another chapter, and you can all thank _the9darkestsecretsofmylife_ for that. Sometimes I need a review to remind me that I am not done with this story; I'm not always the brightest crayon to come out of the box...Anyway, thanks to all of you who are still with this story!!!! Enjoy!!!!

**Chapter Six: "The Visit Continues..."**

_Previously: "You'd laugh if I died?" asked Harry, growing more and more indignant._

"_No, of course I wouldn't laugh if you died, but I'd laugh if Severus actually did hex you. If he actually does like you, he'll be more lenient, I'm sure."_

"What's going on down here? Are you guys talking about me again?"

"And Draco has emerged," muttered Blaise.

"Well?" Draco stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blaise, what other potions did you give him? He looks like Molly on a bad day."

"How DARE you say I look like a Weasley!!!!"

"Well, minus the red hair, of course," said Harry with an impish smile. Draco glared at Harry before turning to face Blaise, who threw his hands up in mock surrender and laughed.

"We weren't talking about you, I swear. Harry just needed someone to talk to who, wasn't a homophobeabout his current love interest."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of male whore," muttered Harry sadly.

"I didn't mean to, Harry, honestly," said Blaise.

"So, who's your love interest, Harry?" asked Draco. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Severus." Draco's eyebrows nearly flew off his face.

"Severus?!? Wow, that's...I mean...wow. When did this happen?"

"That's what Harry's trying to figure out, I think. Isn't it?" Blaise asked, turning towards Harry. Harry nodded.

"Wait, I don't get it. Your current love interest is my godfather, and yet you don't know when he became more than just a mere...acquaintance, if you would even call him that? How can you not know?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Draco. Harry's just clueless right now. No offense meant by the way," Blaise added.

"None taken?"

"Harry, I know you've always been a bit clueless, but this time you've gone beyond that. You march yourself right back over to Grimmauld Place and tell Severus how you feel." Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and marched him to the front door. Harry didn't object, but that was because he knew that it was pointless to do so.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Harry. Stop by and visit us more often, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Blaise. See ya."

Harry made it back to Grimmauld Place and started looking for Severus. He avoided as many people as he could without being rude. After having to talk with only two people, Molly (who was looking for Ron) and Fred (who was looking for George), Harry found Severus in the library. He was sitting in the big, comfy chair with a rather large book in his hands. Harry smiled and continued walking into the library until he was a mere foot away from Severus. Without looking up from his book, Severus spoke.

"May I help you with something, Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." A long silence followed. Severus finally gave up, rolled his eyes, and closed his book. After he put the bookmark in, of course.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Mr. Potter, if you are going to interrupt someone when they are reading, you should at least know why before you do it."

"Well, that would make this conversation easier, but that would mean that I know what I'm doing, which I do not, so I can't very well be polite now, can I, and could I possibly ramble on any more?"

"Yes, I am sure that you could have an entire conversation with someone and not understand a single word of it. Can we please continue? I would like to get back to my book if at all possible."

"Is your book more important than me?" asked Harry in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Severus could hear the hurt in Harry's voice and sighed. He got up out of his chair, walked over to one of the many bookshelves, and placed the book on it. He then turned around to face Harry.

"The book is not more important than you, Harry. I am...sorry that it sounded that way," said Severus, faltering slightly on the word 'sorry.' "Please continue."

"I..." Harry stopped, pondering for a moment before deciding what to do. He pulled out his wand and silently closed the doors of the library. He then put up a spell to repel anyone or anything that might try to enter. Severus watched with a look of what appeared to be amusement on his face. Harry saw the expression and frowned.

"What?"

"Not willing to take any chances, are you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not. Hermione's become very nosy, Ron's a homophobe, Ginny doesn't need to hear this, Fred and George couldn't keep quiet aboutthis even if you paid them, and I for one do not want to see how Molly would react to the fact that I'm gay, so it's better to be safe rather than sorry." Severus sighed and walked back over to his chair.

"I can see that this will probably take awhile, so I might as well get comfortable," muttered Severus. Harry smiled apologetically. Harry looked like he was struggling with his words, so Severus decided to speak.

"So, have you found your answer, or are still confused?"

"I am still a little confused, but I believe that I've found my answer." Severus waited for Harry to elaborate, but he didn't. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. A slow grin started to play across Harry's face. He pulled his wand back out and undid the spells that he had cast. When he turned back to face Severus, there was an odd glint in his eyes.

"Now what are you playing at, Mr. Potter? Are you hoping for someone to walk in on us and save you?" Severus didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice. Harry flinched.

"Severus, that's not..." Severus held up his hand, stopping Harry. He then stood up and started to walk towards the still-closed doors. Harry reached out and caught hold of Severus' wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Harry gently tugged on Severus' wrist, silently bidding him to follow Harry. Harry released his hold once they reached the doors. He then opened a door and started up the remainder of the stairs towards his room. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around to look at Severus, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming or not? My room is less likely to be disturbed, so I thought that we should go up there," Harry said in a barely audible voice. A flash of emotion went across Severus' face before it became impassive again. Harry turned around and started walking up the stairs again. However, his weren't the only steps that could be heard. Harry smiled as his heart quickened.

Harry reached the door to his room and hesitated. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. The footsteps that had been following Harry had stopped a few inches away. Severus could see Harry's hesitation, so he spoke.

"I am not forcing you into anything, Harry. I would never force myself on you, or make you do something that you don't want to do," said Severus in a voice that had a calming effect on Harry. Harry reached out and opened his door. He then stepped inside and held the door open further.

"Well?" Severus slowly entered. Harry closed the door behind him and placed several spells on the door so that no one could enter or hear what was going on in the room. (No dirty thoughts now, people. _That's_ not gonna happen. Yet.)

"So, what's this all about, Harry? Oh, and by the way, the werewolf and I have been covering for you since you left. Where'd you go, anyway?"

"You were actually working with Remus? That's amazing," Harry muttered. Severus glared at him.

"Harry," Severus said, a warning tone to his voice.

"I went to visit Draco and Blaise. Now, don't jump to any conclusions, Severus. I needed somebody to talk to who wasn't in this house. There are too many people who come and go around here for someone to have a very private conversation. They're the only ones within walking distance that I can trust to keep a secret. That is, if Blaise doesn't feed Draco anymore 'Happiness,'" Harry added, rolling his eyes. Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Blaise has a habit of using Draco as his tester, which would be fine if it weren't for the fact that Draco and potions do not always mix."

"Ah. Did talking to them help?"

"Yes, it did." Harry paused, licking his lips nervously. A strange look came into Harry's eyes suddenly, and just as suddenly vanished. Harry smiled and stood up. Severus looked at Harry with this really confused look, not quite sure what to make of Harry's behavior.

"Sevi!" Harry started running towards Severus.

"Gaah!!!!" Severus threw his right arm out just in time to halt Harry. "What the hell?!?"

"Well, everyone else has a nickname for me, but I can never think of a nickname for them." Harry was being borderline-whiney at this point.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. What the hell did you, Blaise, and Draco discuss while you were there? What did they feed you?"

"Tea," Harry answered with a grin. "Just...tea...oh shit!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"That bastard..." Harry muttered. "Put 'Happiness' in my tea. Made me part of his experiment, even though he already had Dray..."

"He's nothing if not thorough," said Severus.

"Thoroughly Slytherin," said Harry darkly. "I can't believe him. Well, actually, I can. But it's still not nice..." Harry shrugged, then grinned a goofy grin. "Oh well!" Since Severus was still holding him at bay, Harry stepped back and started dancing around the room. Severus watched this display with a look of borderline amusement on his face.

Okay...Yes, I know it's another cliff hanger of sorts. Gomen nasai!!!! My wrists are killing me once again and it really hurts. This also sucks 'cause I have to keep separating the storyline at strange spots. Oh well...I have adjusted some of my original dialogue in this chapter and will continue to do so 'cause I don't like how some of it turned out, which means even more work for me. Yay. I promise that I will not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. I'm still out of school at the moment, so it probably won't be too long. Bye for now!!!!


End file.
